


Voices of the Angels

by IntenslyHonest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntenslyHonest/pseuds/IntenslyHonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Dean and his father, the king, attend a meeting hoping to bring peace to all nearby kingdoms. The Kingdom of Angel Wood, now under the authority of King Azazel, is home to Prince Castiel, who has accepted Azazels offer of marriage in exchange for his sisters freedom. Dean sees the unhappy prince and vows to rescue him, meanwhile falling hard for the quiet yet brave Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking. "Another story, really?" I have a few unfinished ones but I'm still working on them together along with this one. Sorry guys, I have to get things out when I think of them. But for this story, I actually have most of the plot outlined, and hopefully this will be a quick finish. It will still be a few chapters though.

Dean looked out the window of his carriage to the green hills he was passing. He had begun to grow tired of the endless lands they were crossing, and a two days ride meant he was stuck in a small, confined space with his father. For most of the trip, he listened to his father’s proposals, keeping quiet unless he was expected to speak. This royalty business wasn’t for him. He was a soldier. He was meant to protect his kingdom from enemies, like he had been doing for the last few years, not accompany the king on a mission for peace.

The treaty meeting was to be held in Angel Wood, a kingdom that had been overtaken 5 years ago by a cruel and ruthless ruler, Azazel, who wiped out most of the royal family and took the throne for himself. Most of the region knew him as the “yellow eyed demon.”

Dean’s family ruled over a large and vast kingdom called “Kansas”, where they were met with mostly peace, until a nearby kingdom got greedy, where their plans would collapse as they were met with the slaughter of every one of their soldiers. King John ran his kingdom justly and any who threatened it were quickly disposed of. 

But the threat lying in Angel Wood was something John Winchester could no longer ignore and, packing up everything he needed for his trip, headed out with his eldest son in hopes of nipping it in the bud, before Azazel set his eyes on Kansas.

Dean sighed as the carriage hit yet another rock. He had begun to grow restless as the trip seemed to drag on. He could tell that even his father was becoming uncomfortable. It was then, however, that they were alerted to the sighting of Angel Wood not too far ahead.

“Nearly there, son.” John said, happy to be nearing the end of the trip as well. Dean knew he was dreaming big, but he hoped the treaty process would not take long, so he could get back to his kingdom, and his little brother Sammy, who the King deemed was too young for the trip. Dean had scoffed at this; Sammy was 14, the same age Dean was when he went into his first battle. Sammy barely even knew how to handle a sword, something John had made sure Dean practiced since he was old enough to pick one up without hurting himself.

He did, however find himself glad that Sammy was back at home. What if the treaty went downhill? Sammy would be in danger. He was safer at home, tucked away inside of his castle until Dean could make his way back to him.

The carriage finally pulled up to the gates of Angel Wood, and they were allowed entrance. A few minutes later they were parked and exiting the carriage. Dean looked up at the grand castle. Pristine and white as it had always been, hiding the evil that resided inside the walls. Dean had had a bad feeling about the trip ever since it was discussed over the dinner table with his father. He didn’t trust Azazel, nor did John, but the king felt this was in the best interest of his kingdom, a way to make everyone there safer.

The soldiers that bowed lightly and escorted them into the entrance were covered head to toe in heavy armor, armed for battle at all times. Dean wondered if they even took it off to sleep. Or if they slept at all. He had made eye contact with one of the soldiers and swore the knight could see into his soul.

As they walked thru the halls of the palace, their guards following in tow, Dean glanced around at the surroundings. The place seemed darker than it had before when Dean visited as a child once. It had felt lively and comfortable, peaceful. Dean didn’t think he would had the same experience this time. 

He caught a movement in the corner of his eye and turned to see what it was. Standing at the top of the stairs, was a young man, probably around Deans age, leaning on the top of the rail, his hand holding his chin as he watched the King and Dean walk. Dean took a moment to absorb the scene.

The man was dressed in white silk, a small blue crown placed atop his head. The young mans’ blue eyes met Deans green ones and they stared at each other for longer than Dean had ever done to anyone before. He felt his breath hitch when the man, either absent mindedly or on purpose, ran his pinky finger lightly over his bottom lip. He wanted to know who this enticing man was.

Before he could wonder any longer, he was brought out of his thoughts by a deep voice.

“Welcome, King Winchester, to Angel Wood. I hope your journey was enjoyable.” King Azazel held out his hand to the King. The king eyed it worryingly before extended his own and they shook. 

“It was a long journey, but I hope to make it worth it while we are here.”

“Yes, of course. My guards will show you to your rooms and you can make yourself comfortable. Dinner should be served within the hour.” King Azazel bowed slightly and turned, heading off in a different direction, while the guards motioned them to the stairway. Dean looked back up to where the young man had been, but was disappointed to find him gone.

As they came to the top of the stairs and thru another large hall, the guards assisted them with their luggage as they entered a large room meant for the King. Dean took his leave of his father to check out his own sleeping area.

The room wasn’t as grand, but it would do nicely for Dean, who wasn’t into extravagance anyway. He undressed and lie on the bed naked, actually enjoying the quiet for once in the past two days. No father, no horses, no constant movement. He lie there, staring at the ceiling and found himself thinking of the strange young man he saw before.

It had been too long since Dean had had a chance to make his way to a pub and find a participant for late night activities. Not that there was a shortage on willing people, Dean had just been busy helping serve the kingdom and his father, to help himself.

Time passed by rather quickly and soon there was a knock on the door. The soldier on the other side alerted him that dinner would begin shortly. Dean sighed and climbed out of the soft bed, opening his bag to find a suitable outfit. He hated adorning his royal clothes, they felt too stuffy for Dean’s taste. He preferred his armor, something that made him feel powerful, not uptight and rich. 

He couldn’t imagine that one day he would be king and have to wear the robes all the time. And a crown? He got away without wearing one most of the time; didn’t fit into his helmet.

After he had dressed himself, he made his way thru the corridors, finding his father waiting for him at the stairs. They made their way to the banquet hall, where other kingdoms had come to join in on the peace treaty. There were many tables lined up for the soldiers, and one large royal table for the kings and their sons. 

Dean knew that most of these kingdoms would get the raw end of the deal, forced to share most of their kingdom with Azazel. Dean looked over at the feared king, who wore black robes lined in red, and a large golden crown atop his head. He was an older man, about his father’s age, but feared by many for his cruel and bloodthirsty ways. He was known as ruthless. It is said that when he came to overpower Angel Wood, the town was massacred overnight, and Azazel took the crown from the kings’ corpse, kicked him out of the throne chair, and sat down, laughing manically. Dean could easily see the king for what he truly was; a demon in disguise. But it was not his place to speak on behalf of his kingdom. It was Johns.

Dean took a seat at the royal table next to his father, in the middle of the table. Azazel welcomed them and servants brought out many dishes piled high with meat and other food. Dean heard his stomach growl and stopped himself from serving a large portion of the roasted pig in front of him. 

The royals around him spoke to one another, attempting to lighten the mood of the room, filling it with laughter and small talk. Dean sat quietly and ate as princely as he could, looking around at the other guests. He noticed an empty seat next to Azazel.

“Dean Winchester, I’ve heard a lot about you. Quite a warrior you are growing up to be, eh?” One of the royals near Azazel spoke. He grunted in response.

“Just doing the duty I was assigned, sir.” He replied, biting into the meat on his plate. Azazel, who hadn’t yet spoken, save to welcome them, turned his attention to Dean, who had glanced at the open space near the King.

“Ah, yes, where is my dear Castiel.” He questioned, turning to the guard at his side.

“He was still getting ready, your highness. He will be down momentarily.

The King scoffed. “That boy. If I didn’t love having him around so much I would have him beheaded for his constant tardiness. Ah, there you are!” Azazel stood and extended an open hand and Dean leaned over to see who he was greeting. His mouth dropped open, a bit of meat falling onto the plate as he did.

“My, my, Castiel, you really shouldn’t keep our guests waiting like this.” Azazel grinned wickedly as a hand was placed into his open one. Dean saw the young man from the top of the stairs, face plastered with a false smile. Azazel brought him to his chair and Castiel sat, fingers laced together in his lap. His king sat down once again, his evil smile available for all to see, except for Dean, who was too busy admiring the strange man, whose name rolled off his tongue elegantly.

Castiel.

Dean watched as Castiel closed his eyes and said a prayer before lifting a fork and pushing the food around on his plate. He never once took a bite, just continued to move the small portion from one side to the other. Dean’s eyes lowered to his clothing, which had been switched from white to blue silk with golden trim. The crown was still placed above his head. Azazel caught the movement.

“So, Dean, I am so glad to finally meet you. Your reputation is quite unusual for a boy your age.”

“With all due respect, your highness, I am a man, and I do my civic duty to my kingdom. Sir.” He said distastefully. John elbowed him in his side.

“I apologize for my sons’ sharp tongue. He is not used to these long journeys.”

“It’s quite alright. I remember when I was that young. Quite a trouble maker, I was. Never quite grew out of it.” He laughed loud and boisterously. Dean watched as Castiels face narrowed and he looked down at his lap.

“King Azazel, when will the proposals begin?” John questioned.

“Tomorrow morning they will commence. I should think we can all find some closure in our agreements over the next few days.”

Dean couldn’t help but snort into his drink. For the first time since their arrival, Castiel looked at Dean. Dean could see the ocean in Castiels large, blue eyes and his heart began beating faster as Castiel let on a very small, but very real, smile.

Azazels brow furrows at the exchange.

“Speaking of proposals,” he stands and turns towards Castiel, who closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I have wondrous news. My little Castiel here, who’s been under my care since I…became ruler of Angel Wood, has finally come of age. As soon as the treaties are signed, we shall celebrate with our wedding.”

Dean pursed his lips. 

“You are engaged, Azazel? Wonderful!” Another royal said, and the room filled with clapping. Dean stared down the King as he gave his short applause. Castiel opened his eyes and looked up at Azazel, who stared down at him like a wolf watching a sheep.

Dean could see Castiels unhappiness. It was obvious for anyone to see it, but everyone ignored it in fear of Azazel, who had most everyone in his pocket. Dean glanced around the table at the large number of royals who refused to stand up to this madman. He met Castiels gaze again and his heart sank with the feeling that he would never get to know this man, and that Castiel was promised to Azazel and the half-life that came with the marriage to a monster. Dean inwardly shuddered. Castiel lowered his eyes once again and continue to move the food around.

Dean turned back to his own plate and sighed. He wasn’t really hungry anymore.


	2. The Questions

Dean felt too bummed to sleep that night once the feast had ended. Castiel had left after he finished his small portion of a meal and disappeared to God knows where. He left with a glance at Dean, who had been trying unsuccessfully to avoid his gaze the entire time. Dean followed his father to his room and said his goodnight, and entered his own room.

He was lying on his back on the bed, arms crossed behind his head, staring out the open window. It was still too early for Dean to even attempt to sleep, and his mind continued to race with thoughts of the Prince. Castiel.

“Arggg!” Dean covered his face with his hands and sighed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his sword and a coat, stuffing his feet in his boots and running his fingers through his hair.

He opened his door and peaked out; there were no guards in sight, not that they would’ve stopped him anyway. He softly stepped past his father’s bedroom, and walked down the stairs. He found his way to the entrance of the castle and opened the large doors. They were quite louder than he anticipated, but he quickly shut them behind him. A few of the guards standing on either side of the door completely ignored him as he walked past with a charming smile.

“Hey, how ya doin?” They remained perfectly still and he shrugged and continued on.

The kingdom inside of the castle walls wasn’t very large; most of its previous residents slaughtered when Azazel had come to power. However, he did make notice of a pub not too far off. He quickly passed the homes that stood between himself and a pint.

When he opened the door to the pub, he was greeted by the sound of loud music from a small group of people in the corner. He smiled as he saw most of the residents of Angel Wood laughing and drinking and cheering for the band. He slipped his way inside to the bar.

The bar keep looked him over and at once knew he wasn’t from around here.

“Don’t recognize ya. You a soldier, boy?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s me. Just a soldier. Anyway I could get some beer?”

“S’long as you got coin, you can have whatever you like.” The bartended grunted and went to get another cup for Dean.

Dean turned in his seat to look around and enjoy the warmth of the room. It felt much more like home to him. He loved times like this; where he could pretend to just be another average Joe, not have the weight and responsibilities of being a prince on his shoulders. He wanted to work hard during the day and relax at night with some friends. Unfortunately, here, he didn’t have any.

Maybe he could make some?

His answer came a moment later when a woman pressed her weight onto his back.

“Hello, handsome,” she whispered into his ear. He turned around with a grin.

“Hello, back, sweetie.” The woman bit her lip and smiled.

“Never seen you around here. And I know I would remember a face like that, sugar.” She moved into the empty seat next to him. She looked at him up and down. “And a body too.” She winked suggestively. Dean smiled.

“I know you would. And no, I’m not from here. Names Dean.” He held out his hand to her.

“Dean, huh? My names Ruby.” She handed her hand over and he placed a kiss on them. She swirled her blonde hair around her fingers and smiled playfully. The bartender brought Dean his drink and he drank it as Ruby continued to flirt her way into his pants. And for a short while, Dean was able to put all thoughts of Castiel on the back on his mind.

Until he looked into her eyes and saw they were a much duller color than Castiels bright blue eyes, and her hair was much to long for her. He shook his head and tried to put those thoughts away again. He found himself enjoying her company for the most part and began wondering if he brought enough to pay her for her services for the night. He noticed her watching the pouch partially filled with gold coins and as he was about to proposition her for a night of pleasure, he saw a familiar face in the corner of the bar by the band. He lifted his head up and squinted, trying to get a better look.

He saw the figure with the dark hair turned to the side, whispering to one of the band members and they both threw their heads back, laughing. Dean watched as Castiel smiled at the man with the guitar in his lap as he cleared his throat and began to play again. Castiels head turned and he lifted up his cup to take another drink, when his eyes met Deans. They stared at each other, and Castiels head bowed slightly. Dean swallowed. He didn’t expect to see the prince here.

“Dean? Did you hear what I said?” Ruby shifted in her seat, leaning in closer to him. He nodded without looking at her. “Well, do you want to go find a quiet place to be alone?”

“Um…” he scratch the back of his head with his hand. “I, uh, need to go talk to someone real quick…hold on a second.”

He stood from his chair and walked across the room, dodging those that were already drunk. Castiel watched him from the corner of his eye and Ruby huffed and sat with her hand under her chin.

Dean knew this might be the only time he would get to speak to the prince. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to speak to him so much, nor what he was going to say. This felt like such a bad idea, but it was one moment he couldn’t pass up.

He stood before the beautiful prince and bowed slightly.

“Castiel.” He whispered. Castiel looked up at him from his seat.

“Dean.” He said, in a much deeper voice than Dean had expected. The sound sent chills down his spine.

“I, uh, happened to notice you over here. Just wanted to formally meet you.”

“Yes…it’s always great to meet with friends of my…king. I wasn’t expected to see anyone from the castle here.” He said, looking away.

“Believe me, it’s definitely not like that. I only came along because of my father. To the treaty signing, I mean. I’m here at the pub for a drink.”

Castiel looked back at him wearingly. “You know any deals Azazel makes will only benefit him, correct?”

Dean nodded. “I trust in my father to do his best to protect our kingdom. I don’t like it though.”

Castiel pondered this for a moment before nodding. “I suppose there’s not much choice in the matter then.” He looked down at the table once more. Dean tilted his head to side.

“Do you mind if I sit?” Castiel gave a slight nod and Dean sat directly across from him at the small table. He could see the man with the guitar eying him carefully as he played.

“Castiel…why are you here and not back with your fiancé?” Dean asked, trying not hide the disgust in his voice. He could see Castiel close his eyes.

“Why…why would I choose to be there with him?” He asked, so quietly Dean almost didn’t hear him. “I despise him and everything he is.”

“Then why are you marrying him?” Castiel looked up, almost angrily.

“You act like I have a choice in the matter. My family is all gone. It’s just me now, and I have to continue to protect my people. At least with me at the throne, I can _try.”_

Dean’s face dropped. “You mean, your father was king before Azazel took over?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes…I…I’m doing what I can…”

Dean felt his heart breaking in two. He could almost feel the purity radiating off of Castiel. If what Castiel is saying is true, then it was his father who stood before Azazel and fought bravely to the death on the throne. Dean sighed.

“I understand your motives, I just…I don’t know if I would ever be brave enough to do that…I mean…I don’t know.” He dropped his head to the floor. Castiel looked over at him.

“I think you would.” Castiel whispered.

“What makes you say that?”

Castiel shrugged. “Just…a thought I had. It doesn’t matter.”

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow. “You don’t even know me.”

“And yet, here you are, talking away like we’re friends. Did you come over here just to question my motives?”

“I was just…never mind.” Dean turned quickly and walked back to the bar. Ruby gave him a false smile when she saw him.

“Took you long enough.” She said. Dean looked her up and down before shaking his head. “Not tonight, sorry.” He dropped some coins in front of the bar keep who raised his hand in thanks, and Dean walked out the door.

The night had a bit of a chill in the air and he tugged his coat a little tighter.

He knew it was stupid to talk to Castiel. He knew he should’ve just let things be. If Castiel wanted to sacrifice himself for his people, then that’s his problem. It’s not like he doesn’t understand doing right by the throne. He knew what sacrifice was. After all, one day he’d be the one giving orders, and hiding behind castle walls while men fight for him and his kingdom. He didn’t want to do it; he wanted to see the battlefields, to charge thru the mud and fight to the end alongside his soldiers. He wanted to have a life, not just live. But his father made sure he was ready to be King. And he really, really didn’t want that.

Maybe it’s not the same. Perhaps Dean was definitely getting a better deal than Castiel was. What did he know about this kingdom, about what goes on behind those castle walls when the King gave his orders. Who knows what kind of torture the citizens go thru?

Dean was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t pay attention to the footsteps behind him, and was only aware of the person when a hand grasped his shoulder. He instinctively grabbed his sword and unsheathed it, placing it at the stranger’s neck.

“Dean…” Castiel said, not flinching a muscle when the blade pressed against his throat. Dean quickly brought his sword down and muttered a quick apology.

“It’s quite alright. I just…wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to apologize for my behavior. Today’s been a bit stressful.” He looked into Deans eyes and Dean gave a small smile.

“Ok…I understand. It’s cool.” He slid the sword back into its sheath and turned to continue walking. He could hear Castiel following.

“That’s it? I’m forgiven?”

“Of course. I had no right to upset you. I know you probably go thru a hell of a lot on a daily basis with that guy sitting on the throne.” Castiel chewed on his bottom lip as he followed behind him.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“But it does, Cas? Can’t you see? You’re basically calling forfeit to a life. You know you won’t last long here, just like the stories say about his last marriage.”

Castiel blanched a bit but composed himself. “Yes, I’m aware of the tales of his past. You have a brother don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Wouldn’t you do anything to protect him?”

“Well, yeah of course, but Cas, these people aren’t your family. I mean, yeah I get it, they’re part of your kingdom, but they’re not blood. It’s not worth killing yourself for.”

“I…I’m not doing this just for the town, Dean.” He whispered, looking up to the sky. “I’m doing this for my sister.”

“I thought you said your family was all gone?”

Cas nodded. “It was just she and I. We were both captured when Azazel took the kingdom by surprise that night. We were thrown in a dungeon. She was just barely ten, Dean. Azazel said that if I didn’t accept his proposal he could kill her and then me. I bargained for her life to be spared and for her to be sent away to a kingdom of my choice. My sister is safe thanks to my sacrifice for her. Now that I’m of age, Azazel plans to make good on his proposal. I’ve been prepped for so many years on how to be a good husband, but Dean, I don’t want that. Not with him. But…” He drew a breath. Dean had never seen someone speak so quickly.

“But that’s the sacrifice you made. I get it. I’m sorry this happened to you.” Castiel nodded.

“I will be alright. It’s beginning to get late though. I have to get back to my room before Azazel check on me.”

“I’ll escort you back.” Dean said, stepping in line with Castiel as he walked him back to the castle.

They walked in silence to the front door of the castle. The guards ignored them as they walked thru, but Dean could feel the tension radiating off of Castiel as they passed. He led Cas up the stairs and stopped at his door.

“Goodnight, Cas.”

“I noticed you keep calling me that…I like it. Goodnight Dean.”

Dean gave him a small smile and went inside, shutting the door gently.


End file.
